His Way Of Showing Affection
by xLaurenGoesRawrx
Summary: Bruises Coverd Her Arms... She Knew She Didn't Need Him But She Still Loved Him In A Weird Way. Some How She Would Get Out Of This.. And She Hoped It Would Be ALIVE!
1. Chapter 1

Hair whipped her tear covered face as she walked down the empty hall.

She thought about if her jacket was showing any of her purple and blue patched colored skin.

She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Usually she ws able to cover-up her bruised skin.

But the last beating had been the worst. Blood trickled down her face from her nose reminding her about what had happened.

She pulled out her cover-up from her purse and started covering.

She heard the faint clicking of the door and saw an eye pop through the crack.

Massie plastered a smile to her face and turned towards the door.

"Leesh!" She screeched.

"Mass!"

The girls ran towards each other and hugged.

Alicia's eyes traveled to Massies nose.

"What happened?"

"Walked into the door!" Massie lied with a chuckle.

"Ouch! Well nothing cover-up cant... cover-up!" Alicia laughed.

Alicia pulled out her make-up and made Massie look beautiful.

"There!"

Massie turned towards the mirror.

'Good as new!' She thought.

"Leesh your a life savor!"

"I know! Now lets go Chica!"

The girls linked ewlbows and they walked out of the bathroom.

As they walked out of the bathroom Massie thought about if she should tell Alicia about what really happened to her nose.

She was her best friend she could trust her with anything.

"Mass whats on your mind?"

Maybe next time.

"Nothing Leesh."

They kept walking but all Massie could think about what was going to happen tonight when she got home.

Out of nowhere her phone rang.

**_Cant wait for tonight!_**

Massie checked who it was from.

Her eyes opened in horror. It was from the last person she wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Griffin! She new that she should break-up with him, but she wasnt ready.

She was scared about what he would do.

Everyday was torture she tried to stay away from him. But since she was with him it was kind of impossible.

She just felt bad. His mom had just died and his dad was a druggie.

Some how in a weird way she loved him.

He was special to her.

"Mass whats up?"

Massie looked up towards Alicia and smiled.

"Leesh, do you like Griffin?"

"What do you mean?''

''I mean do you like that im going out with hI'm?''

''Mass if your happy, I'm happy!''

''Thanks,''

Massie coudnt stop thinking about him.

While she was walking she bumped into someone.

''Sorry,'' she said as she looked up into the most handsome face.

''No its my fault.'' he chuckled as he bent down and helped pick up her books.

''I'm Derrick by the way,'' He added a smile.

''Hey, Im Massie its nice to meet you,"


	3. Chapter 3

Massie smiled up at the beautiful face.

She saw that his whole face was flawless.

Her was tall, dark, and handsome. (An Inside Joke With Alicia)

"Hey Hottie," She heard Alicia comment.

Massie blushed and looked away. Her pulse quickened. He was Alicia's not hers. Massie looked up and saw him smiling at her. He was just so damn cute.

"So... Who do u have right now in class?" Wow, she thought, she sounded so stupid.

"Well as you can see im not in class right now but my first period is Magels."

"Awesome, thats mine too!" to she mentally noted to sit by him.

"Great!" he smiled.

Alicia pinched Massie. Massie yelped and turned towards her.

"Derrick will you excuse me for a sec?"

"Sure!" he replied with a smile.

Alicia grabbed Massie arm and dragged her across the hall.

"What are you doing? What about Giffin!"

Massies nose started to hurt again. Her mind wondered back to what had happend.

* * *

Massie had been dancing with one of her guy friends when Griffin had come out of no where.

"Massie what are you doing?!"

Massies heart had thumped. She heard the slur in his voice and knew that he was drunk. They were in highschool and could drive but they still werent able to drink.

"What Griffin?" She had asked.

Griffin look at her dance parter and asked, "What are you doing with him?!"

Griffin then forefully grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door dragging her on the ground when she tripped. She remembered questioning why no one saw or said anything.

"How could you do this to me? Youre mine Massie. Don't forget that!"

Massie had gotten up and tears started to crowed her eyes. Griffin grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall her head hitting it and bouncing forward.

"Dont you love me?" he asked incredulously.

Griffin then threw her at the door.

"Youre mine Massie!"

He picked her up and squeezed her sides. Massie started to cry. He had broken her arm before when he found out that she had kissed another guy. She was scared about what he would do. Griffin pushed her against the wall and started unbuttoning her shirt. She had pulled away and slapped him. He went into shock then focused and turned towards her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the car. He pushed her, when they got near the car, right into the car. Her face hit it first then her body. He pulled her back and pushed her he pulled her back again her turned her around and slapped her right across the face.

"Don't you dare slap me. Don't ever do that again!" He yelled.

He opened the car while shoving her in and then got in to start driving.

* * *

"Massie?"

Massie heard the bell in and she refocused on Alicia.

"We got to get to class." She said.

They said goodbye and Massie walked into class.

When she walked inside Derrick had already sat down and was smiling at her telling her to sit next to him.

She was about to walk over to him when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Massie where are you going?" a low voice growled.

Massies heart skipped a beat and her body froze.

"Griffin?" Massie slid out of his reach and smiled.

"I didnt know that we had the same class."

"Mass," Massie could smellthe smoke in his breath, he reached for her hand and pulled her into his chest.

"I told you that after the dance. In the car."

Massies nose immediatly started to hurt and her hand flew towards it. Griffin pulled her even closer.

"Mass I said I was sorry. Give me another chance. You love me right?"

Griffin grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Griffin tasted like smoke and Massie quickly pulled away amd coughed. When Massie looked up a look of rage crossed his face.

"You don't love me?" he asked almost whispering. "Are you cheating on me? Are you?"

Griffin grabbed her and threw her aside. "Get away from me you worthless bitch!"

Massie hit the wall and all her stuff went flying. Griffin walked to the back and sat down. He smirked at Massie as she bent down to pick up her stuff. Massie saw a hand reach for her stuff.

"Here," It was Derrick. He was helping her pick up her stuff!

Massie tried to smile as she looked at him.

"Move out of the way jerk!" Just like Griffin to get jealous.

"Calm down asswipe!" Derrick replied.

Griffin looked at her.

"I'm sorry Mass please forgive me, baby you know the struggle im going through at home." he pleaded in a gentle voice.

Massie turned and looked at Derrick.

Massie opened her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Griffin I'm sorry. Everyone wants to know were these bruises are coming from. Do you want me to lie to them? My mom cries at night hoping that someday I will do this. Griffin we are through! I'm tired of this. Derrick, please take me to the office."

Griffins face filled with horror. He grabbed Massie as hard as he could.

"Stop! Why do you need to go there? What are you going to say to them?" he asked, worry laced in his voice.

Massie could see and hear how scared he was.

"Griffin I don't hate you so I won't say anything but lay one hand on me and every memory that I have will come spilling out."

Massie turned towards Derrick.

"Can we please go now?"

Derrick helped her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go Mass."

Massie liked the way her name sounded on his tongue. Massie wanted to scream out I LOVE YOU! But she couldn't. Somewhere inside she thought that maybe he liked Alicia. She was a great choice but why couldn't it be her. Alicia was her best friend. Massie looked down and saw his hand wrapping around her. Massies heart stopped. All of a sudden Derrick stopped walking. Massie looked up and saw him starting at her.


End file.
